dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain the Corrupted
Cain the Corrupted is the main antagonist of the D-Force series and the founder of the Adepts of Darkness. He is the evil brother and antithesis of Abel the Pure. Story "My brother Cain doesn' fight just for conquest. He also takes enjoyment of crushing people's hopes, their dreams, their spirits. He takes great pleasure in breaking people and feeding off their suffering. It's his own sick method of entertainment" - 'Abel the Pure explaining Cain the Corupted.' Early Life Cain is one or two children of Father Adam and Mother Eve, his brother is Abel the Pure. Cain was a trouble child from the beginning, as a child he would steal, lead people astray or ven destroy people's property. But his intentions became darker and more sinister as time passed. The only one that he was outshined by was his brother Abel as he would use his peers to help people, and people would praise him. This did not sit well for Cain, as he always had a deep hatred towards Able and saw him as nothing but a nuisance. One day, Cain managed to sneak behind Able while he had his back tuned and brutally murdered him. But unbeknownst to Cain, a witness was there and Cain's life would change forever. The witness to the scene was his closest friend Mary of Redepmption who heeled Abel, who in turn told the others of the crime Cain committed. Cain was put to trial, found guilty and sentenced to exile and branded with the Dark Star, a stigma to the Gods and cast out of the Everlating Refuge to The Dusk Dominion. Info Appearance He resembles a tan skinned human with his legs being dark gray in color and his toes end in four claws. He has black shoulder length hair, deep red eyes, a goatee, a long tail, two massive purple, demonic wings and has a dragon head in place of his left arm. In the center of his chest is the Dark Star, a sigil that resembles a pentagram. Personality Unlike his brother, Cain is cruel, violent, short tempered, malignant and brutal. When he fights, he shows no mercy and does not fight fair. He'll even resort to using his foe's closest ally as a shield to break their resolve. He's also quite vain as he seems to gloat about his achievements and he can be very temperamental as he can throw massive tantrums whenever things don't go his way. Relationships Powers and Abilities Being a God of darkness and evil, his main power is darkness manipulation, allowing him to control the dark with no effort. Cain is also capable of flight. The dragon head arm of his can fire dark energy blasts that can easily reduce an entire skyscraper to dust. His strength and durability is also something not to ignore as he can lift a train car with one hand showing no stress as well as deflect bullets that come flying at him. He has incredible night vision, allowing him to see in the dark more accurately than cats or owls. His greatest power however, is his ability to view ones deepest fears, painful memories or traumatic experiences and use them at his advantage to break his opponent's resolve a bit. Weaknesses Being a representation of Darkness, it's only natural that his main weakness is light. As light can easily burn him, regardless if it's a flashlight or the light of the sun. Holy magic and sacred relics also seem to easily damage him as well as weaken his power. Role in the D-Squad Series Trivia * Cain the Corrupted is based on the Biblical figure Cain. * Cain the Corrupted's design takes inspiration from Zorc Necrophades from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Bagramon from Digimon Fusion.￼ Category:Antagonists Category:Adepts of Darkness Category:Gods Category:Original Character Category:Demonic Category:Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Male characters